1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system and a software updating method, and more particularly, to a network system and a software updating method for correctly updating a software through an Internet network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network based on the information carriers, such as the Internet network and the traditional telecommunication network, etc., for general physical objects with individual address to communicate with each other. The IoT is generally implemented by wireless network. Since there may be thousands of devices surrounding each person, the IoT may includes enormous numbers of objects. Within the IoT, each physical object can be connected and its location can be found by an electronic label. Through the IoT, machines and devices can be managed and controlled by a central computer, and household appliances and vehicles can be remotely controlled. As the development speed of the hardware becomes faster, the software needs to be updated so as to support the new hardware. It is therefore quite important to ensure correct software updating.